A New Awakening
by MamaKatie
Summary: In the world of Remnant, people don't unlock their semblances until the day they meet their soulmate. When Ruby and Weiss cross paths one day, their lives are changed forever. (White Rose Week 2018 Day Two: Soulmate AU)


She felt it coming before anything. The moment she made eye contact with the hooded girl on the way to class, she felt the stir within herself - a power that she knew about, having learned about her hereditary semblance that would one day arise, as well as seeing it from her own sister.

And as she watched rose petals spurt from her soulmate as she screamed, arms flailing as she sped faster than any normal human right into a pole in the courtyard of Beacon University, Weiss Schnee had one thought come to her mind.

' _Oh you have got_ _to be_ fucking _kidding me.'_

* * *

"Yaaaaaaaang!"

The high-pitched scream echoed through the house as Ruby nearly flew across the hall of their shared dorm, rose petals scattering behind her, right into her sister.

"Ooof!" Yang gasped, wincing as all the air was knocked out of her. "Hey Ruby...you're here...fast."

She paused as Ruby just grinned widely at her, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feets, eyes shining with a level of excitement that she rarely saw anymore.

"Fast...holy cow, Rubes, you unlocked your semblance?!" Yang nearly shouted, pride overwhelming her as she picked her younger sister and spun her around in a tight hug, ignoring the cries of protests as Ruby attempted to get out of her grip.

Finally letting her go, Yang paused for a moment, letting Ruby catch her breath.

"I did!" Ruby began, still jumping in excitement, hands beginning to rapidly move. "Oh, it's so cool Yang! I'm so fast? I zoom and zoom and I may have run into a pole when it unlocked and that actually hurt a lot but other than that, I have this awesome power, just like you! I feel like I can do anything and take on the world! It's so great! I also shed rose petals which is kind of ironic but I mean, it's still so cool? I'm really excited, can you tell?"

Hearing her sister ramble, Yang simply listened, smile never leaving her face. "That's...great Ruby. I'm really glad you like your semblance. But I think you're forgetting an important part...who's the lucky one?"

Ruby stopped all motions, simply blinking and staring at Yang with a blank expression in her eyes. "The lucky what?"

"Your soulmate," Yang sighed, placing one arm of her hip as she sighed. Of _course_ Ruby would forget about the most important part of this day. "You know, the one, that had their own semblance unlocked alongside you? Like how Blake had tons of clones appear around her the same time I caught on fire! Man, that brings back memories. But don't tell me you forgot Ruby...that's a little important!"

"Don't tease me!" Ruby pouted, sticking her tongue out at her sister. "It's not my fault I got excited! But um...oh! I remember now! I don't think I've seen much of her...but she was super pretty! I didn't see what happened, cause of the pole incident, but I remember seeing this beautiful white haired girl, with these piercing blue eyes...do you...do you think that was her?"

Ruby was bright red as she spoke. She remembered very little of the girl she had seen, besides the way her heart had raced - in a way she had never felt before - it was like a part of herself had returned to her when they made eye contact. It was almost...magical.

"I…" Yang paused, trying to figure out how to respond. A million thoughts came to her mind, but only one thing actually came to her mind. "Ruby...did you just say your soulmate is _Weiss Schnee?"_

* * *

 _Ruby Rose._

Her name kept appearing in Weiss' mind as she laid on her bed in her room, working hard to control and train her mind to change the size of her glyphs, as Winter had worked to make sure she was prepared the day she unlocked her semblance to make sure she didn't make a fool of herself, which she luckily hadn't.

Unlike the other girl she would be eternally stuck with, if she didn't take action and fast.

It wasn't as if she had never heard of Ruby Rose.

While getting into college early wasn't particularly rare, Beacon University was a prestigious college, and not only was Ruby Rose an early applicant, she also managed to skyrocket to the top of her weapon's maintenance program - one of the most intricate programs in the entire university.

However, as a student with a dual major of Business and Criminal Justice, it meant almost nothing to Weiss that Ruby existed. While she was trained in a rapier, weapons had nothing to do with her future, and because of that, she had let the brand new prodigy student slip away from her mind.

Until today, when she happened to slip up in the courtyard, making eye contact with a total stranger - something she always tried to avoid, regardless of her upbringing - for the first time in months.

And suddenly, a feeling a being whole...as well as a new power being awakening filled her, and she knew what it was. Had she not been so exasperated both at the problem that had arisen, as well as the scene of the girl smashed face-first into a pillar, she would have realized that her heart was racing at the sight of those pure, silver eyes.

The sound of her room door being opened shook Weiss out of her thoughts.

"Hey Weiss, I'm ho-oh," Blake Belladonna stood in the doorway of their shared dorm room, ears standing up, eyes wide for a moment as she stared at the glyph still in Weiss' hands before it disappeared entirely. "You finally did it, huh?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Weiss scoffed, sitting up, rolling her eyes at her best friend and roommate. "I ran into someone, and unlocked this power. It means nothing to me."

Blake rolled her eyes. They had only known each other for a year, but after meeting in their major classes, both striving to help achieve equality for everyone in the world one day, her and Weiss had quickly become close, due to their similar goals and pasts. And because of that, Blake felt she knew Weiss better than anyone who just looked at her by her last name ever would.

"Sure," Blake sighed, walking over and sitting next to her friend. "I'm sure you certainly don't care about this new power you've been training and learning how to control for years, and I'm sure you certainly don't care about the girl that you're now soulmates with. Not you Weiss, no, never."

"I don't need your sass Belladonna!" Weiss snarled, eyes narrowing before sighing. "Wait...how do you know she's a girl?"

Blake smirked, holding up her scroll up, a picture of Ruby smiling wide on the screen, making Weiss blush at the image. "Because your soulmate is Ruby Rose...who happens to be the little sister of my girlfriend."

Weiss groaned into her hands at the reveal, curling in on herself.

"You have got to be _fucking_ kidding me."

* * *

"Yang, do I really have to?" Ruby stammered as Yang nearly forced her alongside the path to the dorms where Blake and Weiss resided. Nervousness overwhelmed her, although she couldn't ignore the part of her that was vibrating in anticipation either.

"Yes, Ruby, you have too," Yang rolled her eyes as she finally let her sister go, violet eyes shining as she looked at the hooded girl. "Look, I'm not saying you _have_ to be with Weiss, you know I've always got your back and want you to make your own choices, but at the very least, I need you to _meet_ the girl you're soulmates with. Especially since she's both my friend and the roommate of my own soulmate."

"I know that! I just…" Ruby mumbled, staring at the ground as emotions began to overwhelm her, as she thought more and more of all that she'd heard of Weiss. She didn't care about the fact that she was the richest, most powerful girl in school, or what everyone would say about the Schnees, but she did care about what Yang had always said about Weiss Schnee. About how hard she tried, how lonely she always seemed, but how competent and good a person she truly was. It was overwhelming. "I just...don't get why I'm her soulmate. I'm just...Ruby."

She kicked the ground as she finally admitted what had been bothering her to her sister. When she felt a gentle arm on her shoulder, she looked up, smiling small when she saw the expression on Yang's face.

"Ruby Rose, you know anyone would be lucky to have you as a soulmate," Yang sighed, before smiling and ruffling Ruby's hair gently. "I really think you should meet Weiss though. I think...you may be surprised with what you find."

Ruby sighed loudly, throwing her head and shoulders back in resignation. "...alright. Let's do this. Which room was hers again?"

* * *

"Blake, do I really have to?" Weiss sighed, staring at the door of their dorm before looking back at the bed next to her own where her faunus roommate was sitting, smirk never leaving her face. "I have no need to meet Ruby Rose, there's no need for her to be in my life and I would much rather spend my time working on our next assignments than deal with pointless conversations."

"Yes, you do," Blake simply responded. "Weiss, you know there's no way Yang would let you not meet her sister at this point, nor are you the rude person you constantly try to portray yourself as. More importantly, if you try to run, I will use my own semblance to stop you, and we both know who'd win that fight."

"Traitor," Weiss' eyes narrowed, glaring at Blake before sighing in resignation.

It was true though. At the very least, Ruby deserved the benefit of an official meeting, not hiding away through anger and avoidance like her own father would. And besides, even though Weiss would never admit it, she couldn't help being curious about the enigma that was Ruby Rose. She had no idea why such a talented girl was cursed with having Weiss as a soulmate, but she was, and if she was being honest, Weiss was curious about Ruby as well.

Hearing the knock on the door made her jump, a glyph appearing on the door in her shock and she sighed, standing up to get it. "Fine. I guess I have no choice."

Walking up, she slowly opened the door.

* * *

As the door creaked open, Ruby jumped for a moment, feeling that the world around her had stopped as she stared once again into the cerulean eyes that ignited both the fire in her heart and the speed in her step.

It hit her as she stared at the shorter girl in front of her, in a white blazer and dress pants, that Weiss Schnee wasn't pretty. "I was wrong...you're absolutely beautiful…" she whispered in awe, eyes scanning her soulmate for the first time.

A sudden blush appeared across Weiss' face, as if shocked by something. "Um, thank you," she coughed into her hand for a moment. "You must be Ruby."

"I-" Ruby's eyes suddenly widened as she jumped. "I'm sorry! I must have spoken before thinking! Y-you're just really pretty and I had noticed it in the courtyard and Yang showed me pictures but it's totally different in person, not that that overlooks your personality or anything cause that's rude! But I...I'm rambling. Um, sorry. I-yes, I'm Ruby Rose. It's n-nice to finally meet you, Weiss,"

Ruby rambled, stammering over her own words as her arms waved, trying to get herself composed and getting her true feelings across. This meeting was turning out to be a disaster.

Sudden laughter interrupted her thoughts, and she barely noticed Yang and Blake slipping out of the room to give the pair some privacy as she was distracted by the amusement in Weiss' eyes, her chuckle being like the sound of angels.

"I'm sorry," Weiss laughed, clearing her throat to recompose herself. "You're just...not what I expected. It's a pleasure to meet you Ruby. Would you like to come in?"

She motioned to the inside of her room after giving Ruby a curtsy, which Ruby clumsily tried to replicate before giving up and walking inside, taking a seat at the desk next to Weiss' bed.

They sat in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say.

It was Ruby who finally spoke.

"So...you're Weiss Schnee...and you're my soulmate. Is that it?"

Weiss nodded, expression somber. "Yes, it appears to be that way. I understand if you're upset. I know I walked off rather quickly, and of course my family name is-"

"I don't care about that," Ruby quickly interrupted. She wasn't sure what had come over her, but the way that Weiss looked when she apologized, it broke her heart, even though they had just met. "I mean, I care! Of course! But...Yang always said you're the best! That you try, and I know from Blake how hard you work, since she trusts you so much. I really don't care about what everyone else says. I'm willing to get to know you better...if you're willing to try to put up with me. I understand that I'm younger, and not rich or anything but…"

"Ruby…" Weiss responded, eyes wide in shock. This level of acceptance, so quickly, was not something she was used to. Nor was this addicting feeling of being in Ruby's presence. She didn't expect it, always planning to move on quickly if she ever found her soulmate, but even from this short meeting, one with little words, she only wanted to know more about the younger girl. "I...you're not what I expected. Not even Blake was so fast to try to get to know me. I know it's most likely our soulmate bond but...thank you. You're one of a kind, Ruby Rose."

Ruby flushed. "O-oh, thank you," she mumbled, face red as her hoodie. She wasn't used to compliments, especially from gorgeous girls, so she barely registered Weiss walking over until she felt a soft palm closing around her own hand, causing her to look up, seeing Weiss kneeling on the ground in front of her.

"If it's alright…" Weiss began, gulping for a moment, "And I can't believe I'm saying this...would you like to go out? For dinner? I think I'd like to get to know you more,"

She smiled and Ruby's heart soared.

She was wrong before. This wasn't about her finally becoming whole. It was more than that. It was like she found a second piece of herself, making her even stronger - two wholes coming together to make an even greater whole - like the storybooks always said.

"I think I'd like that," she whispered, squeezing Weiss' hand back as they stood up, beginning to walk out, hand in hand, a new awakening of power and love slowly being unlocked.

"So how exactly _was_ running into that pole," Weiss finally spoke up as they walked, laughing as Ruby jumped.

"Oh no, not you too!" she yelled, the pair's laughter and happiness echoing through the halls of Beacon University.

Yes, it truly was an awakening to remember.


End file.
